neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lalamon
Lalamon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, appearing in the series Digimon Data Squad. Appearance She is a rookie-level vegetation Digimon who resembles a bud. Her face is similar to that of Togemon's. Description She is the Digimon partner of Yoshi Fujieda, the series' heroine. Her first appearance was in the first episode of Digimon Data Squad to break up the fight between Marcus and Agumon. Lalamon speaks her mind and is very honest. She is employed throughout the series as one of the main forms of comic relief. Attacks * Seed Blast: Shoots explosive tree nuts from her mouth. * Sing A Song: Causes the enemy to sleep through her pleasant singing. * Lala Spiral: Charges into the opponent by spinning her leaf with all her might. Other forms The name "Lalamon" refers only to the rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Lalamon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the rookie level is her preferred form and the one she spends most of her time in. Budmon Budmon is Lalamon's in-training form. Attacks * Poisonous Thorns: Fires the thorns on her body at the opponent. Sunflowmon Sunflowmon is Lalamon's champion form. Sunflowmon first appears in "Marcus' Inner Strength!" to fight against Kunemon, but he further evolved into Flymon and paralyzed Sunflowmon and Yoshi with his "Poison Powder" attack. When this happened, Marcus had to digivolve Agumon to Geogreymon to protect them from harm. Her name is derived from the English word sunflower. Attacks * Sunshine Beam: Fires a ray of sunlight from her corolla. Lilamon Lilamon is Lalamon's ultimate form. Lilamon first appears during the fight against Mammothmon in "Yoshi's Biggest Battle: The One with Herself", when Yoshi finally invoked her own DNA. Her feminine appearance should not be taken to heart, as she demonstrates considerable power. Lilamon is similar to Lillymon in appearance, implying the fact that Lalamon is the series' counterpart to Palmon. This is the same for Agumon (Data Squad) and Gaomon to Agumon and Gabumon respectively. Her name is derived from the English word lilac. Attacks * Lila Shower: Fires countless slender beams from her petal-like fingers. * Beauty Slap: Waves her flexible arms to send out a strong whirlwind. * Un Deux Pollen: Dances gracefully and dazzles the enemy with a wonderful-smelling pollen. * Marvel Shot: Discharges iridescent energy spheres from the flowers on both of her arms. * Lilac Dagger: Brings the opponent down using an energy-based blade generated in her hand. Rosemon Rosemon is Lilamon's mega form. Rosemon first appears during the fight against Kurata's group of bio-hybrids. Yoshi's DNA super-powered Lilamon, and a silhouette of Rosemon appeared around Lilamon. Rosemon was properly introduced in the next episode, along with Shinegreymon and Miragegaogamon after the DATS learned how to harness this new power. Rosemon also defeats BioSpinomon, the final digivolved form of Ivan, in the later episodes. Her name comes from the English word rose. She is also called the Queen of the Flowers. On her chest is the Tifaret Jewel,Tifaret is a misspelling of Tiferet, the 6th Sephirot, which is often associated with spirituality and beauty. the symbol of love and beauty, which prevents her from aging. Attacks * Rose Spear: Brings down the opponent using her whip as a rapier. * Forbidden Temptation: Engulfs the enemy in countless roses after tempting it to stop attacking. * Thorn Whipping: Ensnares the opponent with a thorned whip charged with electricity. * Ivy Hug: Entangles her opponent in vines. Rosemon Burst Mode Rosemon Burst Mode is the Burst digivolved form of Rosemon. Rosemon first digivolved into this form through Burst digivolution in "Justice Equals Power!" during the fight against Leopardmon of the Royal Knights. She appeared later on helping Shinegreymon Burst Mode alongside the other DATS' Digimon to defeat the Royal Knight, Craniamon. She last appeared in the final confrontation against King Drasil alongside the other DATS Digimon. Attacks * Kiss of Breath: Emits a laser from a blown kiss. * Jewel of Heart: Shoots the "Tifarets" that she wears at the opponent. * Charité: Amplifies the intensity of her cloak's light before gently wrapping it around the opponent and then annhilating them. References fr:Lalamon ja:ララモン pt:Lalamon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Jungle Trooper family Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional fairies and sprites